


Talk Less, Smile More.

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Controlling Patton, Jealous Patton, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Unsympathetic Patton, bad patton, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Logan hasn't seen his friends in a while so he decides to sneak away from Patton to visit them. That was a huge mistake.





	Talk Less, Smile More.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is VERY heavy!!Please take the warnings seriously and stay safe! If there's anything I've missed please let me know I want to make sure everyone who reads this is comfortable with what they read!!

Deceit wasn’t the only one who could make someone shut up. There was Patton too. But the thing is, with Patton, it was different. It wasn’t a jerky arm movement moving to hastily cover his mouth. It wasn’t Deceit in control of his limbs. It was something else entirely. When Patton entered the room, it was like all of the life was sucked out of the room. It fell silent, an oppressive and heavy silence that rang throughout the room. Logan would feel his tongue weighing against the root of his mouth. His thoughts would scatter and whatever words he was about to say were lost. He couldn’t hear the others, only his heart pounding in his chest. One would think that he felt fear when Patton entered the room.

‘But that’s ridiculous!’ Patton would say, his saccharine smile plastered on his face. ‘You can’t feel anything!’

Logan used to think that himself. But now… Well, he didn’t know what to think anymore. Instead, he turned to what he knew.

He knew that it had been months since he’d last talked to one of the others.

He knew it was because Patton didn’t like them.

He knew that, despite that, he still missed them.

He knew that he wanted to see them.

He knew that he shouldn’t have sneaked away to visit them.

He knew that Patton had found out and come for him.

He knew he hadn’t seen his friends in hours.

He knew that before Patton walked in, he was wearing a clean blue shirt.

He knew that now, Patton’s shirt was sprayed with red fluid.

He knew that was blood.

He knew he was never going to see his friends again.

Patton walked over to Logan, a wide smile on his face as he hummed cheerily. As if he wasn’t aware of the horrendous act he’d just committed. Or maybe he was all too aware, maybe he’d enjoyed it. The thought of Patton smiling and laughing as his friends begged for their lives made Logan feel sick to his stomach. Once upon a time, Logan had found Patton’s smile charming. Now he could barely look at the other man.

“Hey Logan!” Patton greeted warmly, sitting on the ground next to him. He placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder and Logan flinched away. He glared at the man he’d once loved, trying to pour as much hate into it as he could. Patton looked completely unaffected, simply putting on a fake pout.

“Oh don’t be like that, love!” Patton continued, tutting in disappointment. He leaned his head against Logan’s shoulder, and Logan shuddered violently. Being so close to the killer of his friends made him want to cry. Not that he could, all his tears had already been shed.

After a while, Patton turned to him, searching his eyes for something.

“I’m gonna take out your gag, ok? Please don’t scream.” Patton muttered. The way he said it was almost loving, but the words he said were the opposite. He wondered if he talked this sweetly to the others as he ended their lives. Logan nodded to Patton. There was no point in screaming anyway. Patton moved closer to Logan, carefully removing the gag from his mouth. His hands were covered in blood. Logan stretched his jaw, rolling his tongue around his mouth as he searched for something to say.

“Why did you do it?” Logan eventually asked, his tone void of any life or emotion. He was drained physically and mentally, he couldn’t find the energy to care right now. He just wanted to know. Patton giggled, as if he found the question funny.

“To keep you safe silly! I couldn’t let anyone take you away from me.” He answered cheerfully, ruffling Logan’s hair. For a brief second, Logan was taken back to the morning. Making breakfast for Patton as he got ready for work, the sound of his laughter sweet as Patton ruffled his hair. But now, that moment was filled with bitterness and a complete feeling of wrongness.

“They were my friends.” Logan responded brokenly. A spark of emotion he didn’t know he had left. Patton wrinkled his nose in disgust, crossing his arms.

“We talked about this, Lo.” Patton reminded him, tone full of disappointment.

Out of habit, Logan said “I don’t have friends.” A habit that had been drilled into him by Patton. How had he not seen this coming? It seemed so clear now. Patton beamed at him and got to work untying Logan’s arms and legs- apparently finding him safe enough to release from bondage. As soon as he was free, Logan rubbed his wrists. The ropes were incredibly tight, and they’d hurt a lot. Now, he could move again. What should he do? He could make a run for it, but he doubted that he’d get far. He was still in severe pain, and he feared his foot might be broken.

Patton stood up and offered out a hand, which Logan shakily took. He was pulled up and as soon as he put his foot on the ground it exploded with pain. Definitely broken. He simply winced through the pain and eased up slightly, shifting his weight onto his other foot. Patton noticed though, his gaze moving from Logan’s face to his foot. For a second, Logan feared the worst. Instead, Patton’s face morphed into a worried frown.

“Oh, you poor thing! You’re hurt! Here, let me carry you.” Patton gasped. Before Logan could protest, Patton had swept him up into his arms. Not that he would’ve protested if he could’ve. He wouldn’t risk anything right now. Patton brushed some of the hair out of Logan’s face.

“Let’s go home.” He whispered lovingly, and he started heading for the door.

When Patton got to their apartment, he tied Logan’s leg in a makeshift cast. It was nowhere as secure as it should be, but it did make walking around slightly more bearable so it was enough for Logan. Patton had even let Logan shower alone. Not that it helped. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he could still feel the blood on his skin from where Patton had touched him. But the shower did give him time to think, and he knew what he was going to do now. He was going to survive. He quickly got re-dressed and headed for the kitchen, beginning to make a meal. Patton walked in just as he was cutting the vegetables. Perfect timing.

Patton smiled at him, walking closer to the kitchen. “I smelled chicken so I thought I’d come to investigate!” He said. Logan took a deep breath, and turned to him with a smile.

“That’s right, I’m making your favourite as thanks.” Logan responded, kissing Patton lightly. Patton smiled at him and put a hand on his.

“As thanks?” He repeated, tilting his head. Logan nodded and smiled brightly.

“For what you did for me. In the shower I had time to think, and it made me realise that you were right. I’m sorry it took me so long to see.” Logan explained. Patton cupped his face and he leant into it, smiling softly as they stared at each-other.

“It’s ok, I forgive you.” Patton whispered. Logan let out a breath of relief and stepped back, leaning on the other counter. He looked towards Patton invitingly.

“Kiss me?” Logan asked. Patton grinned and slowly stood up, stalking his way around the counter as he eyed Logan up and down. Logan’s heart rate increased as Patton closed the distance. This was it. Suddenly, Patton’s mouth was on his. And, in that exact moment, Logan reached for the knife, brought his arm around Patton’s back and stabbed as hard as he could.

Patton’s eyes widened with shock and he collapsed to the ground just as Logan removed the knife. His eyes were filled with betrayal. Logan couldn’t care less. He acted quick, recovering the cellphone he’d hidden and calling the police. The entire time Patton was pleading at Logan to make the pain stop. Begging him to help. And when that didn’t work, Patton started throwing insults, the most hurtful he could come up with. Logan stayed silent until the police arrived. Only when Patton was carted away in an ambulance and an officer came over to interview him did he finally break, collapsing into a sobbing mess on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first unsympathetic patton I've wrote so I don't know if it's very good. Also I can't be bothered to proof read so sorry for spelling errors!


End file.
